A l'abri des regards
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: ErrorxInk. Avoir conscience de ses désirs c'est bien, métriser son corps c'est mieux ! Ink retrouve Error blessé dans la Doddle Sphere et décide de l'aider. Pourquoi le destructeur de monde est-il si inquiet à propos de ce qui l'a attaqué ? (désolée j'ai pas mieux)
1. Chapter 1

_Allez, un petit OS pour se changer les idées ! On part sur un pairing ErrorxInk tout meugnon._

 _Désolée pour ça…_

 _Ink est à Comyet, Error à loveforpiggies et Cross (à peine évoqué le pauvre) est à Jakei. Et bien sûr, Undertail appartient entièrement à Toby Fox._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **A l'abri des regards :**

Ink flânait dans la Doddle Sphère. Il venait de faire le tour des nouveaux mondes pour contrôler que tout se passait bien. Maintenant, il avait envie de se reposer et se dégourdir les jambes avant de rentrer l'aidait à se détendre. Soudain, l'artiste sentit une présence près de lui. Une présence maléfique. Une présence qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Error… Murmura-t-il.

Non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux que le destructeur de monde. Ni une ni deux, Ink fonça en direction de son ennemi de toujours, prêt à contrecarrer ses plans. La première chose qu'il vit fut une immense porte noire, bordée d'os sombres, qui disparue en un éclair. Ne resta plus que le corps inanimé du Sans noir, flottant dans l'immensité colorée de la Doddle Sphère. Le sang du sans-âme (notez le jeu de mot!) ne fit qu'un tour et il s'approcha se son pire ennemi, le secouant légèrement.

\- Error ! Tu m'entends ?

\- …

\- Mec, sérieux, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, Ink réprima son inquiétude et saisit Error sous le bras pour chercher vite fait autour de lui où ils pourraient aller pour être au calme. Il repéra une porte aux tons rose-orangés à quelques pas de là. Un nouveau monde, qui ne contenait pas encore de forme de vie. Là-bas, Error n'aurait rien à détruire quand il se réveillerait. Car il se réveillerait, Ink le savait ! Du moins… Il espérait. Tout comme la vie et la mort, la création et la destruction étaient garants d'un équilibre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser. Ces deux-là le savait parfaitement. Ils ne se battaient que quand l'un des deux menaçait cet équilibre. Et honnêtement, l'artiste aimait ces combats qui pimentaient sa vie et le distrayaient souvent. En fait, il ne détestait pas vraiment Error, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Si seulement il voulait bien oublier ses plans de destruction des mondes… Quand ils passèrent la porte dimensionnelle, Ink déposa son paquet à terre, dans l'herbe plate qui recouvrait l'endroit. Quelques arbres avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, mais le ciel avait gardé sa teinte d'un orange vif, digne des plus beaux levés de soleil dans les mondes plus vieux. Le squelette se pencha sur son ennemi tout en réprimant un frisson de gêne et une grimace face à ses blessures. Il était blessé, certes, mais rien en apparence qui pourrait justifier de son état. L'autre savait qu'elles ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et que la vie reprendrait son cours. Donc il attendit. Il s'assit près du blessé et attendit. Pourquoi ? A bien y réfléchir, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui avait attaqué Error. Il voulait aussi savoir si l'autre allait bien. Ces derniers temps, l'anomalie le fuyait, abandonnant même les projets les plus aboutit à l'approche du peintre. C'était… Bizarre. Il repensa au moment qui avait provoqué ce changement et rougit fortement. Quand ils avaient… Un grognement l'interrompu dans ses pensées. Error ouvrit les yeux et se releva difficilement sur les coudes. Il observa les alentours, fasciné de se trouver dans un endroit dont Ink ne lui autoriserait jamais l'accès. En parlant de son rival, il se trouvait là, à quelques mètres, une mine inquiète plaquée sur le visage.

\- Alors quoi ? Ricana le destructeur. Je te fais si peur que ça ?

\- Non, juste, tu es sûr que ça va Error ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve ?! Siffla le squelette sombre en le levant.

Il se prépara à invoquer ses fils, mais seuls quelques glitchs apparurent autour du Gardien de la création. Error retomba assit sur le sol en se tenant la tête. Ink accourut vers lui.

\- Saleté de migraine ! Gronda l'erreur.

\- Tu vois que tu ne vas pas bien ! L'engueula presque son ennemi en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

\- Ne me touches pas ! Prévint l'autre.

\- Je sais. Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le ton était doux, le genre de ton auquel on ne dit pas non. Error observa son rival, si proche de lui, et s'installa en face de lui. Il soupira et baissa les yeux, les joues rouges à cause de la proximité.

\- Tout ça c'est la faute de Cross… Murmura-t-il. Avec ses bêtises, il a créé une « anomalie ». Une espèce de masse de rancœur et de soif de destruction. Sans aucune limite. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le sache. J'ai voulu m'en emparer, j'aurais été tellement puissant avec cette chose entre mes mains ! Mais…

Le squelette sombre replia ses jambes contre lui, son regard ne quittant plus l'herbe devant lui.

\- Error ?

L'artiste avança une main mais s'arrêta, connaissant la phobie de l'autre pour les contacts physique.

\- C'est un monstre Inky, même à moi il me fait peur ! Je n'ai pas pu lui porter le moindre coup et tu as vu ce que LUI m'a fait ? Il m'a même prit ma magie !

\- Tu ne peux plus utiliser la magie ? S'étonna Ink.

\- Visiblement…

\- Pardon de te demander ça mais… Comment il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Tu n'était pas tellement blessé physiquement.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment comprit moi-même mais… Ça ressemblait à de la magie capable de contrôler le corps et l'esprit.

\- Comme à ce moment-là ?

\- Oui… Rougit Error. Ink, promets-moi… Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas l'affronter. Pas seul… Et les deux autres Stars ça ne serait pas suffisant.

Un moment de silence. Ink lutta avec son esprit mais finalement craqua et prit son ennemi dans ses bras. Un geste qui avait pour but de rassurer mais le-dit ennemi en avait horreur et fut parcourut d'un long frisson, mais ne tenta pas d'y échapper. Peu après, l'artiste revint à sa position initiale, les joues rougies.

\- Désolé….

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le sombre.

\- Pour ça. Je sais que tu détestes qu'on te touche mais tu avais vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin et… Pour la créature aussi. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir de sa présence, s'excusa le squelette.

\- C'est bon, soupira Error. Pour les deux. Moi non plus je ne l'avais pas repéré avant de tomber dessus. Et pour le câlin, tant que ça vient de toi, je peux UN PEU tolérer. Je pense.

Ils se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux. Ink souriait. Un sourire qui voulait dire « merci de t'être confié à moi ». Le regard encore emplit de peur du destructeur peinait à soutenir celui de son rival et se baladait entre le sol et son vis-à-vis. Jamais ils n'y avaient eu se genre de silence apaisant entre eux. Error en profita, se laissant tomber en arrière sur l'herbe fraîche, et ferma les yeux.

\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Gronda l'artiste.

\- Toutes ces aventures m'ont crevées. Je vais faire une sieste.

\- Ici ? Non non non, je ne crois pas !

\- Trop crevé pour bouger, répliqua le blessé en haussant les épaules. Et puis, cet endroit est agréable… Pour le moment.

\- Er…

Un léger ronflement l'interrompit. L'autre s'était RÉELLEMENT endormit. Soupirant, Ink saisit une émotion au hasard sur sa ceinture. Il avait besoin de faire le plein. Il trouva dans sa main une fiole jaune moyen, couleur de la joie et du jeu. Cela lui donna une idée. Il bu la fiole et attrapa un pinceau. Il allait faire regretter à son rival de s'être endormit près de son ennemi. A l'aide d'encre blanche, il traça de jolies arabesques sur le crâne d'Error et continua sa tâche jusqu'à ce que l'autre se réveille. Voyant l'artiste penché sur lui avec un pinceau, Error comprit immédiatement ce dont il était victime et s'énerva tout aussi vite. Ink, lui, avait déjà commencé à fuir en riant.

\- Reviens ici, espèce de…

Un langage fleuri et de sacrés noms d'oiseaux fusèrent après ce début de phrase. Le poursuivi se retourna pour rappeler à l'autre son langage mais ce dernier réussi donc à le rattraper et saisi la première chose qu'il pu pour s'essuyer – à comprendre, l'écharpe du petit Ink – . Quand le sombre releva la tête, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur rappeler une autre scène qui c'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, Error ne se déroba pas et fondit sur Ink dans un baiser passionné et sauvage. Mais le tatoué les sépara bien vite et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui l'avait embrassé. D'ailleurs, malgré sa phobie, le cendre garda fermement l'autre dans ses bras.

\- E-Error…

\- Ne rougis pas comme ça Inky. Parce que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu fais ça alors si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus…

\- A-attends, quoi ?

Error laissa sa tête se perdre dans le cou de son possible futur amant, lui donnant des frissons au passage, et déclara :

\- Je t'aime Ink…

Le concerné ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, tel un poisson rouge, ne sachant quoi répondre à cet aveux. Il savait que le comportement du sombre avait changé ces derniers temps. Il n'ignorait pas ses propres sensations en présence de l'autre ou même quand il pensait à lui, bien plus souvent que d'habitude. Mais, est-ce qu'il devait parler d'amour, lui qui ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotion ? La réponse s'imposa dans son esprit. Contre toutes les lois de la logique, oui, il l'aimait. C'était évident. Il resserra leur étreinte.

\- Moi aussi… Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Error.

\- Je te le promets, acquiesça Error en reprenant le souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

Un nouveau baiser provoqua encore plus de chaleur entre les deux amants, qui bientôt décidèrent de passer à l'étape supérieure. Les vêtements volèrent, les corps s'allongèrent sur l'herbe et les gémissements s'envolèrent. Entre les baisers et les caresses, les deux apprirent à ce connaître… Différemment.

Au terme de leurs ébats, ils le savaient, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

 _Hop hop hop ! Hé là, attendez, ne quittez pas maintenant ! Il reste un mystère à éclaircir. Et cette fameuse scène qui précède cet OS ? Et bien là voilà !_

* * *

 _Quand le sombre releva la tête, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur rappeler une autre scène qui c'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt._

 _°°°°Flash-back°°°°_

Forêt random quelque part dans le multivers. Une énième bataille entre le créateur et le destructeur. Error avait encore mit son grain de sel (pour ne pas dire foutu le bordel) dans un monde et Ink était fâché. Au terme de nombreux essais, Error réussi à emprisonner son adversaire dans ses fils. Il s'approcha de sa proie pour la terminer de ses propres mains. C'est à ce moment que tout devint noir autour de lui. Quelque chose venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Ses désirs profonds remontèrent en lui le firent s'approcher encore plus près de l'artiste. Le prisonnier sentit le changement dans les yeux de son geôlier et su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Heu… Error ? E-Error !

Il continua de l'appeler, l'autre continuait de s'approcher. Quand il senti le souffle humide dans son cou, Ink poussa un cri qui alla se perdre dans les aiguës, faisant reprendre ses esprits au sombre qui releva la tête et recula de quelques centimètres. Puis fit un bond de cinq mètres en arrière. Tentant de cacher ses rougeurs, il défit les liens de l'autre squelette qui fila sans demander son reste, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _°°°°Fin flash-back°°°°_

* * *

 _Voili, voilou. Ça vous a plu ? Parce que moi je me suis tellement amusée à l'écrire ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il y aura peut-être un épilogue._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Tous les points de vue ont de l'intérêt, tant qu'ils sont constructifs._


	2. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, pas de chapitre cette fois-ci.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, (ou peut-être pas, je n'en ai pas parlé sur toutes mes fics) je souhaite mettre en place un Discord pour… Parler de tout et de rien avec vous.

Or.

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le nom du serveur.

Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dans les reviews, donnez-moi seulement des idées de noms, et je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le plus. Alors à vos clavier, un simple petit mot suffit !

Je vous donne plus de précision bientôt, ce post est amené à évoluer, à plus !

* * *

Édit du 04/10/2017 :

J'ai finalement peut-être trouvé quelque chose : Escape. Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

Car c'est un peu à ça que je veux que le Discord ressemble. Un endroit pour s'échapper de la vie quotidienne en parlant de fics, de manga et de jeux. Je veux qu'on y vienne sans plus penser aux cours ou au boulot. En tout cas, moi, ce sera mon cas.

Mais il est temps de parler un peu plus en profondeur de ça.

Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur Discord et que vous voulez participer (je n'oblige personne), je vous propose de vous créer un compte avec votre pseudo . Ensuite, rendez-vous sur mon Tweeter le soir de l'ouverture du salon pour en récupérer le lien (pour rappel, MarieAliciaC), et enjoy !

L'ouverture se fera donc (normalement) le Samedi 21 Octobre à 19h00. Le lien du salon sera disponible une demie heure avant.

Je n'embête pas plus ceux que ça ne concerne pas, les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !


End file.
